


Blood Wine

by DaedraQueen



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dreams, Masturbation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampires, hard smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaedraQueen/pseuds/DaedraQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an attempt at Seras's life nearly kills her, Alucard is torn between revealing his intentions of mating her or letting her go, As shadows close in he will soon realise a past threat has awoken and has set its path into destroying the very thing he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Suspenders and Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys so this is my Hellsing story, It is on my fan fiction.net too so please don't report me, this is my story haha I hope you like it It has changed slightly from the original because I found a better story line so I hope you enjoy it and hopefully I can get out some more chapters <3
> 
> I do not own Hellsing because if I did, no lie it would probably be a hentai XD

**~X~**

**Dreaming**

_A woman stood, overlooking the destruction around her, the meadows once a secret haven for her and her lover was now alight. Glowing orange and red against the blackness of night sky, where no stars dare shine and the moon rose high in all her beauty._ _The soft glow set the waist length cascades of blonde locks alight in its rivalries of the moon above her. Skin unblemished making her look like an angel among the wreckage of men, the dress she wore was white as winters first snow the bodice clung like a second skin and the full skirts hit the ground._

_Bodies littered the ground, just outside the half fallen down stone tower she was currently taking refuge. Hands gripping the stone pillar as her knuckles bled from an earlier sprawl when she had fallen Trying to hide from the men that had sought revenge against her beloved. Her hands white from clinging so dearly, as if she was to be swallowed up if she dared let go._ _It had gone quiet and her heart thundered, Threatening to break from her chest and she let go and threw herself from the building and running as fast as her shoes could take her as she passed countless bodies in various states of death and dying. The sound of swords clashing crashed around her eardrums and she ran to it._

_Cerulean eyes widened as she took in the full picture. The men dropping still by timed slashes of carbon steel, and followed by a river of crimson and in the middle of the carnage stood her beloved. His black hair was flowing, Long locks tangling as the wind whipped it behind him as he spun round and blocked another blade with his own kicking the attacker in the stomach to finish the job._ _Never had he looked more dangerous, and more painstakingly beautiful in her life of seeing him. Even covered in blood, his shirt and cravat once white was stained crimson in the red liquid of life. His black cloak was tattered and ripped in places as the wind helped his graceful movements, dancing with death with the blade held by slender fingers. His black breaches were less blood splattered and his riding boots were scuffed from the harsh terrain around them and his face was strong and determined._

_Pale skin like carved marble that contrasted with his jet black hair. His black eyebrows graced an almost arrogant posture. His nose was straight and cupid bow lips that was curled up in a smirk as he once again sliced his blade upwards. The wolf in flowing sheep's clothing as his eyes lit up and her thoughts vanished the black as night eyes were alive tonight in the thrill of battle. They seemed to glow red in flickers as the lashes so long they tangled brushed his high cheek bones with every blink._ _It was then that she realised the battle was over and her loved one was walking towards her. His blade was encased in its shaft and he stood in front of her. His hand reached out and strong knuckles caressed her cheek softly as her blue eyes fluttered shut. Her hand reached up to hold him to her face. Lips brushing the junction between his thumb and index finger._

_He pulled her towards him. Corseted chest against chiselled stone, and if it wasn't for her laces holding her tight she would have gasped in surprise. Her cheeks red as she found herself staring into twin pools of crimson and black and he leaned forward brushing his lips against the shell of her ear."Seras…" he whispered kissing down her jawline, Repeating her name like a prayer and she moaned helplessly burying her fingers into his locks. "_ _Seras…" The junction between her shoulder and neck, which she knew he could see her pulse through her skin beating like a hummingbirds wings. Letting a soft moan leave her lips as he traced his way back so his lips almost brushed her own. "Seras" he whispered once more and then suddenly she was yanked roughly away from her lover._

**End of Dream**

**~X~**

Seras woke suddenly staring into a fiery inferno that seemed both annoyed and amused. Blinking a few times she realised they were not part of her imagination. Yelling she threw her hand up and smashing it against her coffin top and feeling her wrist twinge in retaliation causing her to intake oxygen she didn't even need.

A soft chuckling alerted her senses, realising she was not alone and that she had slept past sun down. Raising her coffin to the upper level. Opening the lid and stared at the intruder who seemed to be bearing his usual insane grin that always made her uneasy.He was beautiful, her master the same male that haunted her dreams and nigh-Daymares, the only difference was his eyes. Eyes that held more fire than hell itself, half painted in the colour of blood and his hair was shorter brushing against his shoulders in constant disarray.

"M-Master?" She uttered softly, his gaze unnerved her. Made her feel things she knew she shouldn't. How many nights had she lost sleep thinking of them eyes burning with desire and fury the idea of him dragging her down and- "You're sleeping pattern is becoming quite a reoccurring problem Police girl." He said his voice betraying nothing, as his gaze intensified searching her own as if seeing into her very soul. "Is something bothering you?" he asked and his grin widened.

Seras felt her body stiffen at his grin did he know? Had she spoke in her sleep? Oh god had her Master listened to her moan! A blush rushed its way up her face as a small 'eeep' escaped her lips, her lashes brushed her cheek as she closed her eyes effectively throwing herself into darkness."Is something the matter Police girl?" he asked again this time unable to keep his voice in complete control, it lowered a soft growl that made Seras's head snap up and look at him unknowing that the look she had just given him was enough to make him wish he could slam her against the coffin and take her.

Her skin was pale and flawless marred only by the single mark on her neck. His mark, she was his Childe and unknowingly to her he planned on making sure it was something more permanent. Her shoulder length blonde hair brushed her shoulders, strands of pale silk spun gold brushed her cheeks and forehead. Her eyes were wide and large looking nervous twin ruby pools swirling in some unknown thoughts she was hiding from their link. He remembered that night back in Cheddar remembered the brightest blue eyes he had even seen on a human before he had dragged her down to hell with him.

' _Oh nothing just thinking how good it would be to watch you pop like champagne…wait where the **hell** had that come from_ ' Seras thought suddenly shaking her head violently blushing and looking anywhere but him."N-no Master, I'm fine just didn't sleep too well, Did Sir Integra wish to speak with me?" Seras asked looking her Sire in the face."Yes be there in ten minutes" he said stepping away from her and walking towards the door and he turned Cheshire cat grin upon his face as his gaze wavered slightly "Oh and Seras…I do like your lack of sleep wear." He said before phasing through it causing Seras to glance down and realise her tank top and ridden up during the night revealing her black lacy boy shorts.

Eye twitching she let out a yell and a burst of colourful words to and from their mind link before she calmed herself, cheeks red and eyes slightly glazed as she tried to explain her masters teasing.Moving to her vanity table she opened up various drawers and withdrew undergarments and then moved to her wardrobe and removed her uniform noting that she should at some point get her hands on some new gear for if she ever decided to take a night off.

Seras growled softly under her breath, fastening the clip at the front of her black bra. The French lace soothed her skin, holding her rather generous bust in as it crisscrossed at her back and her matching ruffle shorts with attached garters. Hooking her fingers around one thick black stocking, she glided it smoothly up her leg to her upper thigh attaching it to the garter. With winter coming close, and the air began to taste crisp, she had taken a liking to the new found thicker and black as night stockings, and a sudden love of beautiful underwear. She had gathered quite a small fortune in her various missions for some reason and it seemed the idea of wearing cotton (At least spirituality) chaffed her.

Quickly throwing on her uniform first the skirt smoothed down the stocking as she buttoned it at her waist and then the shirt stretching slightly across her chest and she sighed leaning down to tie her boots in place and standing up. Glancing at her table where rested a bucket filled with ice and held two packets of red liquid. Seras had finally gripped hold of her fear of losing her humanity to her demon but slowly and surely she began to realise that she was only putting herself and others in danger on the battle field.

**~X~**

**Memory**

  
_Memories of gun fire, screams and orders being barked echoed within the confides of her mind. The red liquid of life, stained her yellow dress red and matted her blonde hair till it resembled a strawberry shade. Eyes wide and fearful as she took in the carnage around her, and her heart tightened as she watched as some of her men had begun to rise. No longer part of the living but an emotionless shell fuelled by rage and blood._

_Something in her snapped, Watching as if outside her body as nails became claws, fangs enlarged ripping into her full bottom lip. As painted blood fell in soft drops from her chin. She couldn't save her own team she was pathetic, Like her master said unworthy to be a creature of the night nor his no life queen._

_Never had she felt so alive in her undead state. Never had she ever been more aware of the things around her. The smell of copper and something finer than the most blended of wine. The taste of their blood furling her decent into madness. Somewhere in her head she could hear her master laughing in delight. His soft encouragement's felt like feathers against her skin and she allowed herself to drown in his hypnotic voice. Letting him guide her through the chaos and soon she was standing in the middle of the wreckage of limbs and blood and she finally felt worthy._

_"Well done Seras...my Childe Seras Victoria " her master whispered to her as she felt one arm wrap around her waist. Her back against his chest and the other sprawl around her shoulders locked in a possessive embrace. Part of her wanted to continue. Rip the retreating backs limb from limb, Bathe in the blood that would surly flood the open field but her master held still._

_"Enough Seras I refuse to allow you to lose control, Not whilst my master has the power to dispose of you. I will not watch my only childe become mere ash and dust" he whispered softly and for a moment her heart filled with stolen blood that pumped through her veins, threatened to explode within her._

_"Yes...My master" she whispered softly knowing better than to oppose him. Yet part of her wished she could free her Sire from the clutches of his human master, And she thought she felt a strange pull of agreement from the one that held her so tight._

**End of memory**

**~X~**

  
Shaking her head and ridding herself of her persistent thoughts. Seras was shocked to find her fangs had once again enlarged, The whites of her eyes flared red as she all but leapt at the blood bags. Ripping the plastic and draining the first in mere seconds before rounding on the second.

It was cold as the ice it sat in and part of her wished it was slightly warmer, Maybe body temperature still flowing through a humans veins as she. 'Oh god! I'm just like him' Seras's mind whispered to her softly. Unbelieving as she sat temporary madness fading as she reeled in her demon that was still pulsing in ecstasy when she realised so was she.   
Glancing down at her clothed body she could feel her breasts full and aching for a strong touch, dusty pink nipples would be pebbled and hard, But the main aching was her core and the slight wetness that came with it as she groaned in both pleasure and humiliation.

Standing up she wobbled unsteady as her eye sight glazed over and her heart somehow felt as if it was being torn open and examined, grasping for her vanity table as Walter came in and gasped shocked at the sight of the unsteady vampire. "Miss Victoria!?" he asked reaching her and grasping her arms as her legs gave way beneath her and she sank to the concrete taking Walter with her as he pressed a button on his phone

"Get me several blood packs, Some medical supplies and Sir Integra" He barked as he rested Seras head against his lap and he watched as Crimson eyes wide and worried stared up at him. "Miss Victoria what happened?” Seras tried to speak her body ached and it felt as if her throat had swollen, and she could do nothing but shake her head. Tears gathering at her eyes as small trails of blood seeped from her tear ducts. She reached out and grabbed Walters hand squeezing it and she choked out "S-scared"

Walters heart fell, as he watched as the small female vampire go though an amazing amount of pain, when he felt a shadow descend on him and he glanced up to see Alucard for a spilt second seem in shock before an unknown emotion passed though his eyes. "Walter move" He said no emotion seeping through as he glanced over his childe. His connection within their minds had vanished. Which was why he had appeared so quickly and he watched as Walter removed himself turning to speak to the medic and Integra explaining how he found her. Alucard grabbed Seras's hand as if expecting their connection to be returned as she glanced up at him, Tears still running down her face as she appeared confused to why she couldn't feel Alucard's presence in her head.

"Alucard remove yourself, so we can hook the blood to her system" Integra said shortly as both she and the medic ran forward unable to understand what was happening. "Alucard could this be a reaction to her not drinking blood?" Integra asked and Alucard shook his head and he caught Seras pointing over to where the ice bucket was and two empty blood packets. Bending down he sniffed lightly then felt a fury that hadn't been this bad in a long time.

Hair became wild tangling down to his waist black as night, and crimson eyes flared with all the levels of hell as he rounded on humans behind him, As the medic leapt away and Integra had the decency to look shocked."Alucard what the hell do you think you a-" She was cut off by a hiss so unlike her servant. "Poison! My childe has been poisoned by some unworthy scum" Alucard couldn't help but feel protective of his Childe, Ever since that battle that brought out her true nature. He had been drawn to the small vampire it was normal he guessed, For she was his and his alone that in her small years he would be the only male she would meet. But right now the thought of any male near her caused yet another growl of anger.

"Leave this room I will heal her but find who did this I want him alive" he growled and Walter gasped as he watched Integra stand, Removing the blood bag from Seras's arm and leave the room outside the door where it slammed in their faces. Eerily calm Integra withdrew a cigar and automatically Walter lit it as she took a deep breath and exhaled softly. "Walter..." she spoke calmly and The butler looked at her face which was pressed with a hard scowl.

"Yes...Sir Integra" he asked as he watched and followed his mistress back to her office, As if what had just happened hadn't and another deep breath followed by another exhale."Follow up where we got the blood from, remove all the blood packs to get tested I want to know how long this poisons been there. Alucard may be too powerful for its grasp but Victoria is still a child in Vampiric ways hopefully she will recover under Alucard’s 'medical help'...And speaking of him Remind me if he ever gives me an order again...Stake him out in the sunlight for me" she asked and Walter sighed.

"Yes Sir...Anything else?" he asked and Integra glanced at him for a spilt second. The angel of death nodded removed himself from her sight and down to the kitchen where the blood packs lay almost innocently. Back in Integra's office she sat back against her leather chair legs crossed one hand holding a glass of wine and the other holding her cigar. Her servant had some amount of balls growling at her like that but she could understand, She too had a slight...attachment to Seras Victoria and she could only hope that what ever Alucard was doing wouldn't kill her faster than the poison.

**~X~**

Alucard glanced at his childe, As soon as he slammed the door on his masters face he knew he would feel her wrath later. He knelt strong thighs at either side of Seras's waist keeping her trapped for what he was about to do. A small whimper escaped Seras's mouth and he pressed his hand to the side of her face.

"This will be painful but you are my childe you can withstand the pain. If you had been weak you would have perished as soon as the poison passed your lips but not you. I am proud of you Seras" he had no idea why he said such things too her why he admitted his praise but he saw a fierce determination within her eyes he knew she would withstand this. Or he would murder everyone in his path in his quest to find the one responsible. Wiping away the tears that flooded from her eyes and she nodded and his teeth enlarged and he struck for her throat.

Seras screamed like never before as it echoed across the manor. Stopping soldiers to glance round, Leaving Walter to explain to the staff what was happening and the urgency that they needed to check the blood, and for Integra to close soft eyes and for the first time in many many years she prayed. Pain wasn't the right word to explain how Seras was feeling. As her claws ripped into her master's back, Drawing crimson liquid staining his pristine shirt red with stolen blood. As she screamed again, Feeling her master draw the poison from her veins, She felt as if hell had descended into her blood and set it alight, As if she was burning up screaming as the pain washed over her.

Alucard growled to his childe knowing it wasn't her fault that she was hurting him. But the flash of white hot lust that befell him every time she ripped into his skin as if to seek bone was maddening and he grasped her wrists and held them up, Repositioning his hips to keep her down as he resumed his assault of drawing the last of the poison when he became suddenly aware that his childe was aroused beneath him.Seras couldn't help but suddenly feel like the heat was a beautiful thing. The sudden feeling of submission baring down on her as her wrists as they were torn from his back and held still where she couldn't move and each time he bit down hard the pain flashed to pleasure just as quick.

" _I am a sick masochistic creature_ " Seras thought to herself as her legs wrapped around her masters waist of their own accord, And the heat surged again feeling her masters flesh hard against her core and she cried out again chest rising and rubbing against her masters chest." _It is one of the most beautiful sights I have ever seen in my life Police girl. How could I have ever missed this within you, the dark passion does it hurt Police girl? Or is it sweet agony that is coursing through your veins? I can taste it you want more_ " Alucard thought back to her as their connection once again ran though them and Seras's head went blank as sleep over came her.

Alucard chuckled as his childe blacked out staring at her in wonder how indeed had he missed such dark longing in her? The tell tale signs of wanting to be dominated? Which was so hard in his kind he wondered if she would like to see her own blood against his chest? And to return the favour? Would she happily sink her fangs into his hardness for it to swell and then explode into her mouth? He gave a low groan as the thought crossed his mind, how long had it been since he took a lover?Glancing at his childe beneath him he picked her up and placed her back in her coffin.

How did such an angelic presence surround her still? Even as he watched her mutilate and devour her enemies, When she gave into her demon below the surface she became a siren of blood. A fanged angel with her golden hair and rose petaled lips, Shaking his head Alucard withdrew from his fledgling and returned to his master.

**~X~**

The raging inferno that boiled like molten lava in his veins still lingered, Just beneath the surface. Many humans that happened to be walking the halls, stumbled in their haste to remove them self's from his presence and he grinned. Wasn't this what made the world go round? The fear, the hate, the agony of the unknown. Humans such scared, stupid little creatures. But every now and then one would come along and surprise him. His master for example.  
  
Oh how she'd grown from that pip-squeaked, Skirt wearing, Shortarse with a flaming determination of survival. Even now he felt a small spark of respect for her and he enjoyed teasing her even more.Then there was the Butler. The Joker, The Angel of Death, But to the Hellsing organisation he was simply known as Walter. He respected the human and held him within a fine line of regard, considering he was indeed human.

He effortlessly glided through the mahogany double doors, Leading into his masters study and found himself grinning like a cheshire cat, At the glare he was received in return as Integra lifted icy blue eyes towards her intruder."One of these days Alucard, I'm going to kill you" She started, Not feeling any form of intimidation from the vampire before her. "And its going to be messy”

"Now, now my master, You know I only exist to please you" he grinned, expecting the bark of laughter to rise up and claim my vocal cords but it was left at bay for now. As Integra raised a thin blonde eyebrow at him before taking a breath full of nicotine."Seeing as I have heard no screaming or gun shots nor any torn up soldiers. I believe Seras has had this poison extracted. Just what were you doing that caused her to scream in such agony?" Integra asked intelligent eyes flickered slightly as she watched her servant almost...Deflate. In return her monster had raised its mighty head.

"It was lucky, had she taken another, She would have perished, She will be weak for a few days. However something bothers me, the poison was the exact concoction for dealing with fledgling vampires. There's no mistaking that scent. It comes from the Balkan Peony and theres only one place on this earth that it thrives my home" Alucard glowered out the window seeing the moon rise in her beauty and Integra let out a cloud of grey smoke the ember effect of her dusting out her cigar.

"Balkan Peony?" Integra asked interested in what seemed to be an almost normal conversation with her servant for once. They were on a straight path regarding the girl and she couldn't help but wonder what was going on in that head of his. ' _Seras means much more than you care to admit to yourself isn't she my servant?_ ' She thought suddenly "Its known as the Red Sunlight flower, Its said that once during a great war between Vampire and Man. The red moon and the sun merged in the sky causing a single ray from both entities to strike the ground and from it bloomed this flower only in this certain spot of land." Alucard began

"When this person came upon it she created a poison that was harmless to man but devastating to Vampires however on the first full grown vampire they caught it turned out to do nothing but cause little irritation." Alucard's face darkened and Integra found herself sitting up higher in her seat "First of all no fledgling has ever survived this poison not one but Seras." A look of pure pride settled on Alucard’s face for a moment before he continued his story that same dark look settled on his face.

"The fledgling had been captured sometime after its turning. A child that had been wronged in the past and given a new life, one where it would belong. The pain she must have gone through is something I doubt should belong on this earth." Alucard sighed softly memories of a past time came and went in this world so fleetingly like butterfly wings."Because this flower can not grow in any other place, nor in any other climate. I request I go and find a lead on how it came to be in our blood packs." Alucard mentioned and was fully surprised at her denial.

"I will have that taken care of Alucard, I want you to watch over Seras if no one has survived then its all the more reason for you to be here I'll send the mercenaries, plus charm may go longer than bullets right now" Integra said her sapphire eyes challenging Alucard to disobey her, but he only smirked softly and lowered himself into a graceful but mocking bow."Yes...My master, I shall check on Walter" he said before flickering out of existence.

**~X~**

Walter sighed mopping his brown with a handkerchief slightly as he looked at the various blood packs around the kitchen. Bags of crimson clashing innocently with the white counter tops as he checked yet another box full of the liquid life force.

"How long has it been present in our meals Walter" Alucard asked his form materialising into existence once more and the butler sighed soundly as he turned to face his very old possible friend."I've sent the newest of the blood packs to get sampled, We have the emergency blood packs that would most likely not be infected so you and seras will need to use them for the time being" Walter said as Alucard picked up a random blood pack. His reflection shone due to the lighting above."Seras will probably retreat from drinking from the blood packs for quite some time. A scare like that will haunt someone" Alucard said and Walter nodded.

"Then what shall we do?" he asked and Alucard pondered for a second, before seemingly grasping the thought in his head."Maybe if we warm the blood up to a higher temperature. I'll be able to detect the poison. Plus Police Girl can pretend its soup. Or if that fails she may just..." Alucard cut off for a moment with a smile."I am awaiting your diagnostic from the blood packs Walter. Find me when you know anything" Alucard said before once again fading out of existence leaving Walter to sigh once more at his departure

  
.  
 **~X~**

**Dreaming**

_Seras opened her eyes. fluttering like humming bird wings in the sunlight before widening, bolting up from her slumber. Standing she realised she was in the most beautiful field she had ever seen. As if she had stepped into a most spellbinding painting._

_The grass was long brushing her waist in the slightest caress. Vivid green that matched the tree leaves held up by equally vivid brown bark that surrounded the meadow around her. The sky above her held no clouds and stretched forever in all directions the sun high and casting warm rays across her skin._ _Deep red flowers winked at her from all directions. Its petals like everything else was almost to bright to be real. Deep deep crimson that spread along its body. The middle was a yellow so bright it appeared to be sunlight glanced at her. She passed a pure glade of spring water beautifully reflective as she turned her attention to it._  
  
_Soft unblemished pale skin with large cerulean eyes gazed back at her, a small nose and plump lips painted a soft shade of frost pink rose. Her hair fell in waves of golden light framing her face and passing too the small of her back as small pearls were weaved within the locks._

_The long white gypsy dress hung from her shoulders the arms puffy and reached to her fragile wrists, A green under bust corset pushed her breast up and made her waist incredibly small, and as it reached the floor she realised she was barefoot._ _Suddenly Seras felt the need to dance. Holding her hands out from herself as if to take flight. Spinning in circles as laughter escaped her lips. Like a nymph she twirled and pirouetted eyes closed with a look of complete wonder. A sound to her left caused her to stumble and glance over when her breath was stolen from her lungs._

_A white stag strikingly colourless against the nature around them. She gasped as it came close enough to touch placing her hand against its face as it toward over her. It was a great creature as big as a stallion with its horns wide and as white as ivory, powerful hoofs beat the ground as its impossibly dark eyes captured her soul in its gaze. Its ears flicked for a moment when it stiffened._

_Seras turned a gasp captured in her throat as she took in the sight before her. A man sat regally upon a mighty horse black as night. His pale skin a contrast to his midnight hair that was swaying with the wind. Mahogany eyes so deep they looked almost red with a haughty look upon his face and a growling dog at the horses heels snarled once again saliva dripping from its jaws._

_Fear settled in her stomach as neither moved not for her but for the majestic creature before her the overwhelming urge to protect something so innocent and pure settled as determination in her eyes as she felt a nudge. The stag seemed so calm for something that could be its final moments but somehow looking into its eyes she understood, though there was no words, just a look before she jumped up swinging her legs across its back. Her final glance at the mysterious male before the dog leapt into action and ran towards them. The male on his horse following in its shadow._

_The stag was nimble and quick even though it also carried Seras upon its back as the dog snarled and leapt the stag bucked its back legs a high pitched yelp and whimper as it connected to the dogs head and the horse over took the fallen companion but still a distance from the stag._

_The sound of a gun shot halted her senses time overlapping as she hit the ground. Pain numbed against the shock, as lungs struggled to draw in oxygen. Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes but refused to fall._   
_The stag stood still before it lit up like a star, Glowing bright, warm energy in pulsing waves. Crimson flowers bloomed onto her dress spreading lightly like a river into the grass. As she stared into the eyes of her soon to be killer, She witnessed a strange look upon his face as he dismounted._

_The stag still glowing faded as if never existing in their world as the male drew closer. He knelt one arm wrapping around Seras's head propping her up against his chest as her eyes struggled to keep open the last thing she saw was beautiful dark wings enclosing her form._

**~End of Dreaming~**

Seras awoke to a soft pressure against her cheek. Eyes fluttering softly against high cheek bones, Sitting up she felt someone grasp her upper arms and she commanded her eyes to open. The glowing candle light against her masters features caused her to gasp in astonishment. His pale skin looked flawless, Hair tumbling just past his shoulders in loose wave like strands, Locks of hair framed his face causing his ruby eyes to seem almost calm and soft a hint of amusement seemed to sparkle so slight she almost missed it. The most beautiful thing was there so small and slight that only another vampire could have caught it, Was a half smile playing on his lips and it tugged at both her lungs and heart.

"Master?" Seras began slightly feeling a deep hunger gather in her stomach in such force she placed a hand against her stomach. "Why am I so hungry? What happened?” Alucard raised a delicate eyebrow as he regarded his Childe. She seemed to have no memory of their encounter, Or she was simply lying through her fangs in an embarrassing feat to not remember. However peering into her eyes he felt no form of deceit and nothing but pure open honesty.

"The blood bags are no longer safe right now Seras. You were poisoned in a cowardly attempt against us. However in order for you to gain your strength you going to have to drink from me" He spoke and Seras was suddenly drawn to realise he had a strange twinge to his accent although he spoke perfect english he wasn't from here. It was rich, soft and dare she say it seductive like hot chocolate mixed with honey and melting caramel.

"From you master? But I thought" Seras cut off a small fear at losing the bond she had with her Sire, She knew that one day she would have to leave the nest and continue with her own life but she didn't think it would be so soon. Alucard felt a small twinge of affection at his Childe's ramblings and her fears of being separated. Yet how could he tell her he planned on never letting her go without scaring her?

Sighing softly he raised his arm and placed it on her head. The effect was instantaneous. Seras stiffened, Eyes wide at the rather large display of affection. As her master ruffled her blonde locks. A strange emotion in them, Crimson eyes that matched her own Searching for something.

"Seras for the change of becoming a No life queen. You would need to drink a staggering amount. My blood is old and strong you will only need a little to gain back some strength. I'd rather you do this willingly, however my master has given an order to make sure you do drink." It was a lie, Integra said no such thing but Seras would not question him nor his master.So it was much a shock, when Seras shifted kneeling awkwardly in her coffin attempting to align her fangs. When he decided to make this easier by lifting her up slightly ignoring her squeak of indifference and placing her in his lap. His back against the coffin barrier.

Seras blushed darkly at their position his hands on her waist as if they belonged there. She dared not look up, She could feel his heated gaze on her and she lifted her hands. Palm first against his chest feeling the heat seep through his shirt that she noticed he wasn't wearing his red coat or his waist coat. In fact the first few buttons were undone.  
Seras closed her eyes as she lifted herself up so she was straddling her Sire.

Trembling she moved her hands up to his shoulders, pressing her lips against his neck faintly to his pulse point that was pushing stolen blood through his veins.Where as for Alucard had decided this wasn't his best move feeling his Childe's breath against his neck it was the waiting that caused the excitement to bubble underneath his skin. He could feel her trembling above him.Her breasts guarded against his chest, her hands moving across his shoulders and back before she struck.Seras felt her fangs glide through the delicate skin of his neck and as it split forth, A taste like an old, rich red wine filled her mouth. What felt like electricity flowed threw her veins. It was the most amazing thing she had ever tasted as she gulped down another flow of the liquid.

She felt as if she was the most powerful creature on earth. She could hear the sound of tiny heartbeats across the Hellsing manor, She could smell the scent of cigar smoke as Integra exhaled into her office. Most of all she could feel herself the way she reacted so sweetly to her master's blood. When she felt Alucard’s hands on her shoulders and with a slight twinge of disappointment she removed her fangs.

Alucard was breathing heavily. There was so much he didn't know about his own childe. The way she reacted so beautifully to his blood overwhelmed him. Any other would have fainted to such rich and old blood he felt another swell of pride to his childe.Even now with a small treacle of blood falling at the corner of her full pink lips. Cheeks heavily flushed as she gasped for more unneeded air, Her eyes were glazed the blood lust clear as she fought to control her demon that lurked beneath the surface.

"My Master" Seras said softly as she leaned forward pressing her breasts against his chest once more letting out a very soft moan against his ear as she sought some form of release from her demons clutches.Alucard growled softly warning his Childe's demon not to test him as he too felt the effects of Seras's hunger and he was shocked when she Purred in response. It was not a normal reaction as he felt the soft vibrations that was an incredibly affectionate gesture among close vampires.

"I'll meet you at my Masters study don't be late Police girl you have ten minutes" With that he faded from existence into his masters studies.  
Seras stood walking over the coffin to her mirror to fix herself. The sight that greeted her was an interesting one, She looked as if she'd just been ravished quite throughly with her breast full and aching, Lips parted for small trails of oxygen. Her eyes were wide and gleaming twin rubies, glazed over with a sparkle she hadn't seen before.

A sense of power surrounded her she felt strong, unstoppable and for some strange reason desirable. Leaving her room she glanced around her the halls were mostly empty. Wandering around she ran into Walter who regarded her lightly. "Miss Victoria? How are you feeling?" Walter asked softly and he was shocked as she laughed slightly it seemed to echo sounded not much like the girl he knew as she walked closer to him and his hand automatically reached for his wire.

"I mean you no harm Walter, Sweet Walter. I never thanked you for everything you've done for both me and my master" Seras began her hands trailing along Walter’s shoulders. "Miss Victoria please let me call Integra or Alucard" He began but Seras shushed his softly and he felt his mind completely focus on her word her eyes were bright as glowing red ambers dark lashes framing them fluttering softly."Shush Walter, I only want to thank you" Seras began leaning forward brushing her lips against the mans forehead softly. Her thoughts on her master. "You only have a few minutes Police Girl" Seras yelped suddenly pushing away the glassiness of her eyes retreating as she took in her surroundings and she took notice of Walters dull eyes and she yelped again clicking her fingers against his ears and calling his name when he came to almost like resurfacing from water.

"M-Miss Victoria, I'm sorry but I can't remember what were you saying?" he asked and Seras lifted her hand to her mouth. She had just hypnotised Walter of all people and the guilt set in as she placed a hand against his shoulder"You a good friend Walter" Before rushing off leaving a confused butler in her wake as she knocked before entering Integra's study. Both Alucard and Integra looked up from their conversation as Seras waved slightly which Integra nodded at.

"Just a moment Seras. Me and my Master have some things to discuss" Alucard said and he glanced at her again as if sensing the power that had faded when she heard her master calling to her downstairs. Looking round the office, Tons of books on bookcases surrounded the place a large window showing the last of the dying suns retreat beside the mountains casted the room in a faint glow when she caught sight of something on the floor bending down to grasp the object.

_‘Snap'_

The Blonde haired vampire's ruby eyes widened suddenly and a breath she didn't even need to take sucked in on impulse. Her cheeks flared crimson as both Integra and Alucard looked up from their hushed 'Even by her enhanced hearing' conversation."Is everything alright…Police girl?" Her sire grinned suddenly implying their bonded minds had already figured out the source of her halted movement. The sting where one of her suspenders had suddenly snapped off re-bounding the upper thigh of its wearer.

Colour flushed already red cheeks as she nodded suddenly picking up the offending object she had been bending over to pick up in the first place and placing the book on the book shelf in Integra's office who had finally stood up indicating that the discussion was over."Seras. I'm relieving you of your duties for a few days. Due to your poisoning its unclear, how you will fair so you've to take some leave as some say. take it easy, Go have fun, However Alucard will be testing your abilities for the next while until he see's fit do you understand?" Integra said her long blonde hair so much lighter than the vampire before her and much longer shone with the dying sun outside her window.

The prospect of begin able to leave the manor for a while appealed to her certainly since her run in with Walter she needed to learn to control her powers. However the idea of training with Alucard caused a strange pulse past her navel to be normal as she just nodded."Sir Integra" she began as Integra raised her glasses up the bride of her nose with a small 'Hmm?' "Once you find out who poisoned me, I'd like to find them first" Seras said and Integra looked at the small vampire now seeing the slight glow like fire surrounding her form but her eyes were set and strong and Integra felt a rush of pride maybe Seras will end up different than her master.

"Of course, Your both dismissed, Seras I'll understand if you'd wish to gather any items from the shopping centre for your time off Walter has a plan on how to do this, He will be checking up on you tomorrow" Both Seras and Alucard departed the door closing on them both finalising the silence between them and Alucard chuckled."Walter will have no memory nor will I tell my Master of your new skill Police Girl. I look forward to learning all of the skills you possess in due time." Alucard left leaving Seras in the shadows of her thoughts.


	2. Of Emotions and Vampires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so heres the new chapter sorry for the delay I fell down a set of stairs and bruised my ribs (and my pride, mostly my pride) and I landed funny on my wrist so that sucked but I’m home and settled and mostly pain killer free so here’s the next chapter ^^
> 
> I will say there is a small but touching Out of Character Scene from Integra and Seras, mostly because I don’t think Integra would let Seras away with such a thing but I thought why not its cute and I love the whole Integra and Seras sister like relationship they have during and even after Alucard’s 30 year absence.
> 
> We get a small glimpse of Seras’s vampiric soul taunting Alucard which is fun and next chapter I get to write my favourite scene!!

Seras huffed, throwing her various bags onto the bed and shaking her head to rid of the raindrops, although sunlight hurt her, her tolerance had strengthened, she guessed it had something to do with her master’s blood and that as long as high sun didn’t hit her she was safe from burning to a crisp. Today had been downcast, the dark grey clouds pregnant with heavy rain, which had of course opened up on her way back home.

She rushed to the bathroom, intent in taking out the burning contacts and banishing the solution to a deep pit in the gardens, Walter had warned her of course, that the solution would irritate her sensitive eyes, but she hadn’t been prepared for the constant stabs of pain. Her hair, she was pleased to find was still in place, the sides of her hair were braided to meet at the middle her head in a princess braid, fixing a few strands before wandering back to inspect her new things, she had bought some more clothes sick of just using her hellsing uniforms.

Three tops, four dresses, a pair of shorts and two pairs of jeans would give her constant options. She eyed the bright pink bag suspiciously, opening her mind to see if she could hear anyone vampire or otherwise coming before launching at it. Tipping the contents onto her bed, her eyes falling on the silky red and black pj’s. The woman had talked her into them at the store in a stretchy and silky material that was soft in the skin.

The cups on the top were in Seras’s size, making her not rue her breasts for the first time in a while, whilst the bottoms were scantly small enough to really question if they were shorts or not. But she also knew no one would ever see them after all who actually got into her coffin? She shoved them under her pillow.

She had also bought some matching bra’s and panties, one set was bright yellow and made from a soft satin with a small diamond in the middle of the bra and the top of the underwear, another a black lace set that was underlined with silver chiffon and a deep dark purple its matching underwear part of a thong.

Her other prize was the thing she was most worried about anyone seeing, How she had actually walked out the store with it was still a mystery. The sales girl swore by it, said she had tried pretty much everyone out there, but this was the best and was so excited when it came in. Being a virgin, Seras had never truly thought about sex. Yes, Simon used to tease her in the police station about it but she had never thought she’d be caught dead buying a vibrator, but she guessed Irony was alive and kicking.

She was terrified at the sudden and complete attraction to her master, After drinking his blood her demon had begged her to ask him to take her, and Seras had been too far blood drunk to fight it, when she got to the check out she was also surprised to find out she got a free gift with it, a small bullet that was designed to be pressed against her clit that the woman behind the desk said was mind blowing. Hiding her guilty pleasures in the small compartment under her coffin away from prying eyes.

As promised, Alucard had not told his master about Walter, and Seras was relieved to see no lingering damage on the butler as he had become a sort of grandfather-y figure in her life and was guilty enough without some long term mental damage on her conscience. But his mind had been more than happy to share that, he was proud of her using her powers on the man, That although it had been a slow process, she was on her way to becoming a draculina.

She had undressed from her hellsing uniform, walking to the mirror, Seras stared with unblinking eyes, trying to figure out the source of her discomfort. Her eyes lingered over the simple white bra, It was comfy and got its job done, trailing her fingers down her flat stomach to the waist band of her white garter belt and white cotton underwear. Her stockings were skin coloured but the trim on the top matched the lace on her belt, her traitor of a suspender strap had once again come free at the back.

Even now a hunger was gnawing in her stomach, a deep tightening feeling in her being and although she was drinking the blood, she had never actively searched for it. **"It is the effect of my blood little one, Your body craves the power I possess Childe. The more you open your mind to the bloodlust, the more you grow**. Your hair’s looks longer pinned like this" Alucard whispered softly materialising behind his fledgling, wrapping a strand of the blonde hair around his white gloved hands.

Her hair, She realised in an instant was longer, Maybe only by a few inches or so, But noticeable to her eyes. It was sitting innocently enough just past her shoulders to rest between her shoulder blades. Even her skin looked pure, unblemished and glowing faintly, But her eyes appeared like two twin pools of molten crimson. Small sparks of onyx flickering in the dull light. Seras whipped round, her action bringing both Sire and Childe together, till her face was pushed against the cravat he wore.

Seras noted for a start he had forgone his hat, glasses and what was more his signature red jacket was nowhere in sight. His simple white shirt had the first three buttons undone giving her a teasing peak of his collarbone, blushing deeply she took a step back, hastily into the frozen mirror behind her, and hissed at the sensation of the cold. Goosebumps erupted across her skin, but her eyes never faltered on her masters, who's eyebrow was raised in amusement. “A little skittish my darling” he grinned, and Seras blushed crimson, just what was her master saying to her! Her eyes widened however,when he spun her round, her chest hitting the reflective edge and gasped, when she felt hands caressing the back of her thigh and she yelped, trying to get away when she heard her Sires warning growl. “I'm fixing your suspender strap Police girl”

“Master, nooooo, I can get it” Seras begged, trying to move away from her masters claws, however moving caused one of his nails to accidentally cut her and she gasped a small ripple of pleasure going through her body. She felt her Sire stiffen, claws clutched at her hips to hold her in place, The smell of her blood filled the space between them and Seras gasped, body almost hunching over, and her hands gripped the solid brass of her upstanding mirror, Heated cheek against the glass and she felt her masters tongue on the back of her thigh cleaning the blood that had escaped.

Seras's fangs enlarged, a deep ache settled in her lower stomach, embarrassed tears gathered in the corner of her eyes as her master continued his administrations, the brass was slowly being crushed beneath her fingers, and she silently begged that he would not stop, too weak to fight her growing attachment to her sire. Alucard had clearly lost his mind, It didn't matter he was already planning on claiming his Childe, but he was far too gone with the scent of her blood and her growing lust he could not find it in him to stop, Her pleasure was echoing in his ears through their minds.

”I will not take you as a lover unless you ask of it Seras, I will be waiting” Alucard said nuzzling at the young draculina’s thigh, before stepping out from her giving her the room she needed, to release her death grip from the mirror, which was comically squint. Seras shook her head, clearing the troubled and lustful thoughts to her brain, before spinning on the spot to question her master to find he had vanished. Releasing both a growl and a sigh, she sat down on the small set of chairs and table when a knock at the door had her reeling.

“Y-yes?” Seras shouted out hesitantly, Rushing to grab her house coat on the bed and slamming the lid down on her coffin, Sensing the door open and Walter appeared with a smile that Seras felt guilty about. Remembering her last run in with the angel of death.“Its just me Lady Seras, do you have a moment?” Walter asked.

He looked around the room quickly noting the damage of the young woman’s mirror and the lack of items in the room, making a mental note to bring her down a proper table and chairs and maybe a wardrobe as he’d seen the various bags, she had carried in the rain when he went to bring an umbrella but she had beaten him inside. “Er…Lady Seras would you perhaps benefit from a wardrobe and maybe a table with a couple of chairs?” He asked the blonde who smiled thoughtfully at him.

“That would be wonderful Walter, Eh Walter?” Seras asked uncertainly as the butler had seemed to notice she was in her house coat. “I guess I should also include a washing basket” He said indicating to the clothes she had thrown at the foot of her mirror and Seras blushed in embarrassment. “Yes please Walter, I’m sorry, also did you not bring the blood bags?” She asked and Walter glanced at her curiously “Master Alucard, mentioned you would be feeding from him for the duration whilst we figure out who contaminated the blood bags.” He said and Seras sighed.

She had been afraid of trying the blood bags after her ordeal, but she also worried about the blood intake from her master. Knowing that taking too much would release her from his service to stand beside him as a No Life Queen. “Walter, Do you think I’m a monster?” She asked the butler who watched her carefully behind his glasses. “What makes you ask?” He replied.

“When we first met Father Anderson, before I knew that being decapitated wouldn’t kill him. He offered me his blood. To stand on my own two feet as a No Life Queen, But I was scared, I hadn’t been a vampire even a week before he asked me and although I didn’t know him well, I said it was because I thought I would lose something important inside me, but I was scared of breaking our connection” Seras spoke softly staring forlornly at the mirror, Alucard’s earlier words ring in her ears.

“Seras you are not your master” Walter said thoughtfully glancing at the poor girl. “Sir Integra would never allow you to walk this earth if you were, Alucard is a special case, but you have this light inside you and it seems to bring out the good in people, even Alucard himself is less maddening and more…well not human but something close” Walter spoke slowly, picking his words carefully.

 **“The butler has a point, I am far more alive, since that fateful night in cheddar”** Alucard spoke to her mind, caressing her metal barriers softly. **“The moon was beautiful that night, though not as beautiful as you, you were like wildfire on the senses and brave as you stared down the barrel of my gun”** he finished and Seras shuddered wrapping her arms around herself.

“Your master calling?” Walter asked and Seras shook her head to clear it, “Y-yes Walter, I’m sorry he came out of nowhere” Seras said and Walter viewed her though his glasses. “But to answer your question, no I don’t think you are a monster, nor do I believe you ever could be even if you were to become a No Life Queen, however I would have to bring up your fears with Sir Integra, as she would like to be warned before your change” He finished and Seras nodded

The butler had stayed well over a few hours promising to bring back with him a couple of rare books on vampires that Sir Integra had in her private library, and would give Seras a key if it was okay with the stern woman, he got up from her only chair gracefully and bowed slightly. “Well then Lady Seras I must get back to my job I will arrange for the tub to be brought up for when you wake tonight” He said before leaving closing the door behind him.

 **“Would I really change that much master?”** Seras asked through their mental link, Sitting down on the edge of her coffin top. **“You would be magnificent, and so powerful my darling”** Seras blushed there he was again with the endearment that made her chest ache. **“But I don’t understand, would I still be me? Or would I be…darker?”** Seras hesitated unsure if that was the correct word to use as she felt Alucard’s mind quiver.

 **“You would change, but only slightly. You would become your true self. Free from the restraints of human nature, naturally my master would fear our power”** he said silkily, his mind caressing her own. **“What did you mean by taking me as a lover?”** Seras asked feeling his mind stop as he contemplated answering her. **“Thats not for this time Seras, not when my masters nose is poking in our business”** Seras gasped, never once had she heard Alucard say anything like that about his master and she felt his mind fade from her own like it sometimes did.

Seras stood from her spot on her coffin lid, Eyes glancing round the walls, as if expecting her master to pop from them. she could feel his anger as if it were her own, pulsing hotly in her blood and her stomach made another leap in hunger and Seras groaned out loud. Eyes glowing red in her annoyance. It was late or early depending on how you looked at it after all so She made her way to her coffin, opening the lid and throwing everything into its bags, and moving them to the floor.

She had enough sense to change first into her new pyjamas, the smoothness, soothing her skin and taking her mind off her worries, she would be glad for the bath later, as she had gotten a few things from the LUSH store that had opened even though it had almost knocked her on her ass by her sensitive nose, but the girls had been friendly enough and had complimented her skin.

Getting in under her sheets she hoped her master would wake her come sun down so she could feed, Pressing the button that would lower her into the ground away from the sun so when Seras woke some time later by a fierce pain, curling into a ball, holding her stomach in agony as it felt as if her very bone marrow itself was a flame, dizziness swirled in her head and she clenched her eyes shut. She couldn’t breath, her breaths coming out in a crushed wheeze panicking she felt her masters mind open and she realised it wasn’t just her panic anymore. “Alucard” She cried forgoing formality in her panic.

The male appeared instantly, gripping her by the waist and pulling her up so she was somewhat level to him, deep red eyes assessing what was wrong before his eyes widened. She felt him bring her up, placing her mouth to the crook of his neck, his hand tangling in her hair to get her to bite down on him which the blonde followed hesitation gone in moments. Her fangs pierced down, and instantly her head stopped spinning, her gut relaxing as she took her fill of her masters blood.

Panicking at the amount of blood rushing through the wound, Seras removed her fangs and licked the wound, like he had done for her, surprised at the instant healing “Vampire saliva has healing properties to its own kind” Alucard explained when Seras looked at him with wide red mooned eyes. She rubbed her throat gently looking up at her Master.

“What the hell was that?” She said pausing to look at her trembling fingers. Alucard sighed raising a hand to twist his hair that Seras was both flabbergasted and pleased to see was spilling over his shoulders and around them both. “That was my fault” He said and he chuckled at Seras’s look of outrage and hushed her before continuing. “My blood is powerful, far better than the blood you’ve been drinking since your turning. What you experienced was what happens when a vampire doesn’t drink for a very long time”

Seras nodded taking in the information before speaking “B-but before, when you first changed me, I very rarely drank blood and it was nothing like that. I thought I was dying” She said and Alucard nodded his body was slummed against the other side of her coffin and Seras wondered if she should offer him some of his blood back.

“Again its to do with the quality of blood police girl, Mine is the richest there is, plus it is aged and refined its only natural for you to want more of it, After all you are the only one I’ve shared it with” He said and Seras blushed at the intimate knowledge and looked away. “But if I have to keep drinking from you, won’t that make me a No Life Queen?” She asked and her master’s eyes found hers almost glowing in the darkness.

“Would that upset you my dear?” He asked and Seras flushed. “I…I don’t know, I’m still scared I guess, because if I’m not bound, you wouldn’t be in my head anymore would you?” She asked, her body sagging into the side of her bed, hands twisting in her lap. “Our bond as master and servant would be broken yes” He replied and Seras looked up hurriedly to see an unknown emotion swimming in his eyes.

“I’m more scared of you leaving me, than the bond being broken.” She whispered, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes, blurring her vision. “If you leave, I don’t think I could live forever, I’d rather die again than be parted from you” Seras spoke bearing her heart to the male who's hands found themselves on her shoulders, she felt her body being pulled towards his and she felt his skin underneath her cheek.

In her fears, she hadn’t even noticed her Sire must have come from his own bed, He was dressed only in a pair of soft cotton bottoms, that slung low at his hips, giving her a teasing look at one pale hip bone and his ankle peeked from the side. “I would never just leave you Police girl, You are my blood, my draculina. I don’t think you could even comprehend what I would do, to make sure we would never be parted” He spoke and Seras could tell he was not lying to her.

“Stay with me till I fall asleep?” Seras asked bracing herself for her masters rejection, and she yelped in shock, when her beautiful sire manoeuvred them both against the pillows, chest to chest and Seras found her head in the crook of his neck. **“Only you, can bend me around your finger like this Seras** ” He murmured against the barrier of her mind as she slowly drifted and the vampire king closed his eyes allowing sleep to overcome his senses.

  
**..::::..**

  
It had been a week since her run in with her master, who had come to her every night, to feed her his blood and overtime it had her cantering head first into dangerous waters. She could hardly sleep, due to lust filled dreams of things she didn’t know existed, only that her pain had turned to the most beautiful pleasures. Also she could feel her master as if he were by her side constantly.

The entirety of the manor was buzzing with energy, its halls and floors gleaming with warmth and flowers, as the annual Hellsing ball neared closer. Seras had been pleasantly surprised to find she would be attending, as Integra seemed to think that the younger blonde could stand the test of control, especially with the amount of warm rich blood that would be flooding the rarely used ball room-esc.

Though not as much as she was when she found out, other vampires would be attending, Seras had met Helena before of course, and it never escaped her knowledge that Hellsing hunted her kind, But to meet new vampires she could one day get to know and befriend better was an amazing concept, and that apparently the vampires were here to meet her. Walter had explained that the ball last year had been postponed, due to Seras’s newly turning, as he showed her various dresses that Integra had picked for her. Walter had been keeping a much closer eye on her than usual, and she was sure it had something to do with Alucard being caught in her coffin the week before. The younger woman had been given an earful from the butler which she had half listened to.

However this would be the first time, high class vampires would be attending, They were already known in the Hellsing Organisation such as Helena, but there would be others that Hellsing knew of but hadn’t had any reason to go after and the thought made Seras’s head spin, The fear of somehow embarrassing her master or even worse Sir Integra had her feeling ill and useless.

  
**..::::..**

_Seras growled lowly in her throat, mind coming alive as she heard the scrapes and loud noises above her, She stopped getting her bearings in her sleep filled mind. She was safe in her coffin, she could smell the dirt of her home and the violet scent of her sheets, also her pillow was moving, She opened her eyes, craning her neck to see her Masters amused smile, his eyes glowing a deep maroon._

_“It appears they woke you too, humans are not quiet creatures, unfit for delicate procedures and stealth missions” He murmured into her head, and Seras huffed, nuzzling into his chest when a particularly loud crash had her shooting up. Her masters arms, stopping her face, meeting the coffin lid. “Do not worry Police girl, it is merely Walter and a couple of buffoons bringing you some, creature comforts” He chuckled at his own joke, causing Seras to roll her eyes and snort un-lady like._

_“What time is it my master?” Seras asked, trying to ignore the irritation under her skin as she heard Walter scolding one of the movers, before she zero’d in on there masters bare chest.”W-W-Where is your top!” Seras almost howled, cheeks flaring up in heat as her masters blood swirled in her veins, she could hear him chuckle trying to ignore how the vibrations caused her lower belly to contract in heat. “The sun has just descended and the night is alive but really have you only just noticed Police girl? I guess its not as good a sight as you, in that red and black number” He said and Seras screeched in outrage, slamming her hand on the button to ascend to the upper level._

_Seras slammed the coffin lid up, causing the humans in the room to scatter like mice to the corner of her room, She caught a glance at the butler standing mouth slightly open in confusion. “Get the hell out of my room.” Seras growled, eyes flashing in embarrassment at her predicament. “Miss Victoria we are sorry to wake you, we just wanted to put-“ Walter began but he watched as Seras raised a hand to silence him._

_“Not you Walter, Him” Seras said pointing to her coffin, which had fully risen and the master vampire looked quite at home draped over the police girls coffin as if he owned it, Hair spilling down over his back and chest. Walters eyes switched from the male and female vampire, the later blushing furiously and holding back her anger._

_‘Now, now Police girl, You called me here last night remember? You asked me to stay in your bed and this is how I get repaid, tossed out the night after? I didn’t know you were a one night stand kind of girl” He mocked and both Walter and Seras was stunned silent, before the fuse on Seras went off, clenching her hands she sighed, shoulders dropping in defeat. She shifted closer to her sire, who was watching her with amusement dancing in his eyes._

_“Master…” Seras began, her small hands burying themselves into his long locks, She could almost see the gears in his head ticking as he wondered what she had planned. She didn’t know if it would work, or if her master would just kill her then and there but she was sure she would pull this off, gripping his hair tighter she heard him hiss, eyes almost shut in the ecstasy of the pain._

_“GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!” Seras bellowed, using her strength to physically lift the man up and over her shoulder, and just as he began to turn to mist, she slammed down on her powers like an imaginary mallet and he was the mole. Seras felt his sudden confusion as he lay on the very bottom foundation of the manor, his body having gone through four sets of floors in his decent and Seras held her breath for the males retaliation._

_Laughter, loud full bellied laughter rung in her ears, The men in her room minus Walter who was staring at her as if she had grown another head, had a terror in their eyes. Not knowing that her Master was simply impressed at her gall._ **“You’ve completely taken my breath away, my darling, but don’t get to comfortable, you challenge me like that again and I will show you a world of pain”**

  
**..::::..**

  
One of Seras’s favourite things to do lately was to hover around the mansion, preferably in her Master’s, Master’s wing of the manor, The older woman had been annoyed at first at the dark cloud and what looked like tiny tentacles that sprung from the vampires body, but no longer questioned the young Draculina. She had learned it at the beginning of the week from her master who had simply said the longer she could keep it going, the stronger and more reliable it would be.

Seras mostly did little things with it, pushing Integra’s chair to her before she sat down, passed her pens that had dropped or fetching trays of tea and biscuits all from the confines of her small but extremely efficient spot over Integra’s shoulder, She heard Integra sigh, watching as the darker blonde woman turned in her chair to look at her with stormy blue eyes.

“Miss Victoria, as much as I am glad you are finally getting a better grasp of your abilities, Wouldn’t you be better off, bugging your master?” Integra asked watching as the girl invoked her shadows, her booted feet touching the carpet once more. The younger woman at least had the gall to look sheepish at the question.

“I’m sorry Sir Integra, I didn’t mean to bug, I just wanted to see what you do, I talk to Walter a lot, so I know what he does, and I have my men. But I don’t know anything about you, not really” Seras began, one foot scraping back and forth on the carpet. Integra raised an eyebrow, this was new but she remembered a time when her own servant had spent a good couple of days hanging over her shoulder when she was younger. “Thats quite alright Seras, But perhaps you can do it in a more…Human fashion” She said and Seras smiled slightly and nodded. “Yes Sir! No more mist or tentacles I promise” She said and Integra felt a fondness in her chest, This girl had very few similarities of her master but it was endearing all the same. “You never answered my question about Alucard”

Seras grinned toothily, amusement shining in her red eyes. “I’m kind of in the dog house” She said though she looked far too pleased with herself, perhaps she had more in common with the vampire king than she had first noticed, though it sounded like she would have far more paperwork than normal when Seras realised her full potential. “Oh? Does this have something to do with your lovers spat last week?”

Seras sucked in unneeded breath, the stolen blood rushing through her veins gave her an almost rosy completion. “It was not a lover’s spat! Like I told Walter a thousand times, there was non romantic feelings involved, he came to feed me and then we must have fallen asleep, and then he made a comment about my sleep wear and I lost my temper” She growled lowly in her throat.

Integra wasn’t sure if she should tell Seras the reason her sire was in a bad mood, had everything to do with Integra herself and not the female vampire. In fact that very night she had ordered Alucard to cease in his intentions for the younger female, but surely he could understand her reasoning was not in malice, but in good intentions in trying to protect the girl. Although Integra was absolute in her power over the male, she had known for him to slip vampire women through the manor to satisfy his hunger only to discard them the next morning, bruised and torn but satisfied.

Integra hadn’t however, expected such a blatant disregard of her orders, as the male had been very publicly exposed in Seras’s bed not even four hours after their heated argument, a mission had come in and she had instead sent her men instead of the vampire king who had been still, up to this point, sulking in his lair. “Well then what else could you possibly be in the dog house for?” Integra asked. “I’ve been practising my powers like you told me too, and sometimes Master comes to bug my concentration, so when he bugs me. I get annoyed and when I get annoyed, we fight and I may or may not have mentioned he once thought the world was flat so maybe it wasn’t his place to tell me I’m stupid” Seras said and Integra faked a sigh to disguise her amusement at the mental image.

“I see…So you’re using me as a shield of sorts” She said and Seras smiled mischievously, shrugging her shoulders. “Are you going to send me away?” She asked and Integra smiled shaking her head “Have you picked a dress for the ball tomorrow?” Integra asked and Seras visibly deflated. “Sir Integra, why would vampires be coming to meet me?” Seras asked and Integra watched her from behind her glasses.

“Well, you are after all, the fledgling of the vampire king.” Integra said as if that was all the information she would need. “Plus I suppose its for him to gloat” She finished and Seras sighed. “But I just don’t understand, isn’t it dangerous for the humans and vampires to mix?” Integra nodded. “Normally that would be my worry but apparently superstition will keep them all inline, first let me explain” For Seras had opened her mouth to ask a question. “Most, if not all true vampires, still regard him as their king. Since your turning, Alucard has been sent letter after letter, about you. In fact it was the vampiress Helena, who suggested the first in over 300 years, a gathering of vampires to meet the new royal member and suggested that to overcome the runes, my family put in place, we would hold it here.”

“But Helena doesn’t like the hellsing organisation” Seras said and Integra hummed in agreement, “Yes, but I do imagine that it must be lonely in that tower of hers, Plus it also means we learn the capabilities of these other vampires. Honestly the knights only asked for a heightened security force, yet you are asking all the questions” Integra said and Seras blushed.

“I’m sorry sir Integra, I just, I’m worried. I don’t want anything to happen to you or Walter or anyone else” Seras said and Integra’s eyes softened. Sometimes the older blonde wondered if Seras would one day be as ruthless as her master, bound by runes and cursing the hellsing name for eternity, but it seemed that even as the girl’s power grew. So did her heart, promising to protect her organisation for as long as she could.

“Well you better not try and hide Seras Victoria, because I’ve been told that a vampire will be coming to dress you up for the evening and Alucard mentioned she had a nose that would sniff you out where ever you ran.” Integra said and Seras huffed, grinning as she caught Integra tugging at her hair. She guessed she should have properly thought out her plan before she parted the icy blonde locks into sections. “Victoria.” Seras laughed sheepishly, shoulders shaking slightly. “I’m worried your going to go bald by the time you’re forty if you keep tugging your hair like that, Don’t worry I know what I’m doing and if you hate it I will undo it and nobody will ever know” Seras said listening out around the manor, She twisted Integra’s long strands into thicker sections before braiding it slowly.

Seras found herself listening to the tiny heartbeats in the manor more and more lately, mostly when she was awakening in her coffin, her mind would slowly reach out till she touched everyone in the manor, like some silent guardian. Her master explained that it was an instinctual thing most older vampires did, most likely stemming from the thought of someone watching their bed and Seras had guessed that it was some-what the same as when you slept at night and was sure someone was watching you. Perhaps it was the fact that Integra had no need to use any hair products other than her brush, That her hair was simply amazing to work with, and Seras could smell the wild flower shampoo and conditioner her master’s master used. The mermaid braid was the most complicated one Seras knew how to make.

It reminded her of the orphanage she stayed in and mostly one of the little girls who had long beautiful chocolate brown hair, Seras had practiced for days with the tatty ropes the nuns would give them for skip rope until she had it perfect and had done the child’s hair up every Friday for adoption day until she was picked, Seras couldn’t even remember her name and she wondered if that young chocolate haired girl was doing well and living her life happy.

“Sir Integra, Do you think Alucard cared about people at one point?” Seras asked and she felt Integra pause in her writing. Seras finished putting the finishing braid together, her eyes landed on a small black clip with cerulean gems encrusted into it, fashioned into some type of peony, Her shadows grabbed it returning to its master who then fastened it after gathering the hair into a simple low bun.

“Of course Victoria, feel free to move my things around” Integra mocked and Seras blushed muttering an apology but Integra waved her off, “Why don’t you ask your master? Surely he could tell you far better than I” and Seras’s shoulders slumped. Integra was interested to see even her shadows had become less sure of itself, choosing to retreat into the woman who cast them. “I’m scared he won’t let me in, He’s been acting so strange since I was poisoned, he talks more and he freely comes to spend time with me, but he’s so distant even when he’s right beside me. Its like he’s searching for something, and I’m scared that when he finds it, I’ll be left behind” Seras said and Integra watched as the younger blondes eyes clouded over with doubt.

“He insisted on keeping you” Integra said watching as the girls head snapped upwards to look at her, she could see the confusion in her gaze and Integra sighed, on instinct she reached up to brush back her hair but found it all smoothed and elegant at the back of her head. “That night in cheddar village, when Alucard first came before me carrying you like a child, You fainted not long afterwards, and Alucard had promptly left us all there on the two hour ride back I was livid, I didn’t even think it was possible for him to sire a fledgling, he hadn’t expressed anything differently and all I could imagine was another him, striking fear into the hearts of men and woman alike.” Integra paused wondering how her servant would feel about his fledgling being told this.

“So you could imagine my surprise when I finally found him in what was at the time just a spare military room, watching over you as you slept. There was no malice or madness radiating, he was as calm as you were, and when he noticed my presence he made no quips just rose, pushed the bangs from your face and made his way up to my office. Where he stated by no less terms, he would keep you as his fledgling, you would be given the chance to be around the men or he would force himself into hibernation” Integra said with a sigh.

  
“I was as you could understand livid, I had thoughts of chaining you both in the sunlight for the end of days and then you woke, and you were nothing like him. You screamed like a banshee but you did stop after being asked and then you became stronger and stronger and still contained that small glimmer of humanity and I knew that you would be a regular and welcome part of the Hellsing Organisation” Integra said and she could see the relief and part wonder in the twin ruby pools. “Sir Integra” It sounded watery and to spare both of them the embarrassment she raised a hand and simply muttered “Dismissed, Go to sleep Seras” and Seras nodded in agreement, her spirits lifted and she disappeared through the floors, to her own room where she quickly brushed her teeth, washed her face and changed into her bed clothes and bounced on her tip toes to her bed to sleep.

  
**..::::..**

  
_She must have survived the shot._

_“So you live after all.” Seras shot up, heat blazing against her cheeks, as her her head whipped round to stare, wide eyed at the man that spoke. He had changed from his hunting gear she noticed with a scowl, now he was draped in black and red and looked every inch the demon she guessed he was. “Yes, not very thanks to you.” She seethed, standing shakily from the bed she was laying in, she realised she was wearing a rather beautiful soft silky dress, what felt like a loose metal choker where the material was also captured, which flowed artfully to the fitted waist belt and then cascaded down to her bare feet, below it she could feel the strain of bandages against her stomach._

_“Who undressed me?” Seras asked, her scorching gaze reflected in the orbs of the males, amusement shone in his twin pools of mahogany. “The handmaiden of one of my nurses in this place took care of your needs, Your innocence is safe from me I assure you” He smirked and Seras felt the urge, to smack it off his smug face._

_“Surely after being shot by you, my innocence was not what I was worried about” Seras snapped at him, causing the smirk to fall from his lips, his eyes glared at her from his spot by the window. “If you had stayed out of my hunting grounds, I wouldn’t have shot you in the first place, and I was aiming for the beast” He said and Seras stormed forward._

_“That creature was purer than anything you could possibly possess. I’m glad it was me you got so that it got away ,for you to turn it into a rug or hang its beautiful head on the wall you Monster!” Seras said, ice cutting though her words. The male drew himself to his full and impressive height but Seras didn’t let that stop her. “I’m a monster am I? Because I am wealthy enough to hunt when I like?” He asked and Seras scoffed at him, “You are an Idiot” She said and she felt her pride swell when she watched the confusion bloom on his features. “All the money in the world couldn’t help you find a shred of humanity, now give me my old cloths and I will be out of your hair.”_

_It was his turn to smirk, “You are more than welcome, If you can find your way down the mountain that is, my horses don’t return till the next moon. You healed far quicker than I thought you would, you’ve already been asleep a week, surely you can find something to amuse yourself, but be careful if you think I have no shred of humanity, then surely there will be monsters lurking in this place too.” He opened the windows which now she noticed arched upwards, and was opened to a large balcony._

_Reaching the white marble railing, her heart dropped as quickly as her eyes from her position, The sheer drop alone had her knuckles white and trembling against the cool marble, and although the room was brightly lit the moon light illuminated her form and showed her the vast woods that concealed the castle._

_Shuffling movement behind her, caused her to spin round intent on giving the arrogant man a piece of her mind when the words caught in her throat, He had removed his heavy overcoat and it lay draped across one of the marble railings, Though he wore a loose white shit with no buttons as it split like a V down his chest to above his navel. Leather throng was crisscrossed through it sealing it mostly to below his collar bone and his sleeves were pushed up to his forearms._

_However it was the wings, Black as sky above them, long inky feathers rustled as they stretched outward, the tips were almost blade like sharp. Seras longed to touch them, to see if she was losing her mind, for surly this man who had no regard to any other than his own life and was so arrogant, could not be as heartbreakingly beautiful even if his eyes were sad, could he truly be an angel. “You are free to wear any of the clothes in the wardrobe, the vanity holds quite a collection of scents and powders, You will dine with me tomorrow and you can call me Alucard or sir I don’t mostly care which, I’m sure we can be civil whilst you are recovering.” He said and Seras scowled. “Why can’t you just fly me down and save ourselves the trouble”_

_“Aha, but then my darling, where would be the fun of it” He said, his hand grazing Seras’s cheek, who sank her teeth into the fleshy skin between his thumb and wrist, his eyes flared crimson and sucked air between his teeth, but was otherwise unharmed, though Seras mouth was flooded with the taste of iron. “Such passion, that fighting spirit will get you in trouble one of these days my darling” He said before gripping her chin forcing her teeth to release its hold, his head descend too fast for the blonde to see, but she felt his tongue lap up the remaining blood against her lips, pressing his own to hers. With a howl of outrage Seras threw her hands forward, colliding with his solid chest._

_Alucard gave a look of surprise at the small girls strength and tumbled over the side of the railing, Seras gasped, Hands rushing to try grip him back, knowing her anger was not strong enough to actually fatally harm someone and her heart leapt as she heard the beat of strong wings and his amused grin filled her gaze. The moonlight reflected behind him, gave him a breathtaking otherworldly look, He threw his head back and laughed, deep and punctuated with loud claps, “Yes…You are perfect, my little spitfire” He said before flying upwards out of her sight, “Alucard! don’t you DARE leave me here, you bastard **ALUCARD!** ’ There was no answer and Seras turned tail and ran, slamming the balconette doors behind her and locking them before escaping to the corner, her hands covering her ears blocking out all sound as she fought to escape this nightmare._

  
**..::::..**

  
“Seras…”

Seras felt a warm hand against her cheek, playing with the strands of golden silk, her nose crinkling at the sensation of his gloves against the skin of her cheek, sweeping across the bone. “You called for me in your sleep” Seras could feel the words, flittering against the cloud of sleep that had claimed her before her dream. “I dreamt you had wings” Seras said sleepily, knowing the male wouldn’t leave until he found out what had her calling out for him in her sleep, opening a begrudging eye at her master who hovered over her, taking note of his lack of clothing, had he just teleported here, from his own coffin?

“Tell me police girl, were they blinding white as mornings first snow?” he mocked though his thoughts were still in surprise, for vampires of high linage, did indeed have wings hidden inside them, though they only came out after finding their apparent soulmate, for one as young as she to have this ancient knowledge, perhaps she had gained more from his blood than he originally thought.

“No” Seras said shifting over for the male to lay down fully, her face sunk back into her pillow as she felt his gaze looking over her. “They were proud and strong, black as night and beautiful like a ravens, and the tips were sharp like tiny blades” She said “But you were a jerk” She said and she felt her master chuckle. “Have you only just figured it out Police girl” he said and he heard her sigh. “I dreamt that, you lived in this big castle surrounded by pine and redwood trees, and you hunted on horseback and just because you have all the wealth in the world to hunt doesn’t give you the right to kill, and that dream you is just as trigger happy to shoot me like you are, not to mention just because you take care of someone doesn’t give you the right to hold them prisoner, or steal kisses” She said shaking her head and classing her masters silence for ignorance.

Alucard watched her drift back to sleep again before he could get anything else from her. How could she have known about his castle? He knew that, she knew he was the king of vampires, but she had never once sought out his homeland nor asked any other questions. His wings however was his closely guarded secret, wings took on the hues that complimented their owner, he had seen rainbow hues of wings from mated vampires, but his own were powerful, dark and longed for the endless skies from his grounded prison, Seras began snoring lightly and Alucard longed to reach out and claim her now, but resisted he had to have words with his master.

  
**..::::..**

“What have you done with your hair?”

Integra stiffened, She had wondered when her servant would come to her. She watched as her servant emerged from the floorboards, his shadows settling into the cracks of the room. He was dressed head to toe in red, his hat propped up and his glasses casting reddish hues. “I’ll have you know that Victoria took quite some time doing this”

“My fledgling has made you soft in the heart”

Integra prided herself in knowing what to expect from her servant however she watched as his shoulders slumped, she almost fell off her own seat, when he took the one in front of her desk. He removed his glasses, and Integra took all the control in her body not to react to his action. He looked old, ageless and for the first time Integra wondered if the Vampire King was done. “I want you to revoke your stance on Seras” Integra froze, Peering at him curiously, what could have possibly happened that had him letting down his guard and asking her to rethink her decision. “What exactly are you asking Alucard?” She asked and she peered into those ageless eyes.

“She’s seen my wings” Alucard said as if it explained the entirety of the universe, and he seems to pick up on her confusion. “A vampires wings are sacred, its like seeing your very soul, yet she described them so perfectly, It means my hunches were correct about her” He said and Integra stared. “So let me get this straight, You want me to allow you to pursue Seras, with no intention of the girls well being?” Integra asked and Alucard sighed running a hand across his eyes. “You think of me as such a monster I wouldn’t consider her own feelings? She is my childe, my No Life Queen, a true draculina. I would not abandon her, she would be mine for eternity as mates, and when she takes my blood she will truly become my equal.” He said standing to his feet and bowing low. “She will take her place at my side, and I intend on never letting her go”

‘What if its not what she wants?”

Alucard stopped, the stolen blood rushing through his veins turned ice like in its path, True he had never stopped to consider his fledgling may not desire to stay with him forever. Many fledglings after all flew the nest and would rarely stray paths again. Would that happen to them, had she not already said she wished to be with him forever? “If she chooses another path…I will allow it” He said hesitantly, though he struggled to see a path without them together. Integra sat up, feeling her shoulders pop at her new position regarding her servant. “Perhaps I am not the only one she has softened, You wear the title monster like a badge of honour, yet here you are agreeing to let her go if she doesn’t return your affections, You’ve grown Alucard, but you will explain your motives, that you intend to take her as your bride and not as a one night stand or there will be hell to pay.”

Alucard stood, eyes alive glowing like embers in the rising sun, he bowed low. “Yes, My Master” Before sinking into the floorboards, he detoured to Seras’s room, curious about the dreams she appeared to be having dreams related to his past. What had she seen, was this before he had gotten married to that terrible woman who was carrying a babe of which no seed was his?

 **“What do you dream of my darling?”** he spoke to her mind, which twitched and curled in response, he heard her shift in her coffin below his feet, and was pleasantly surprised at the low purr, **“Of you, of pasts and futures and nothingness, now come to bed…we have a long night ahead of us, return to me and sleep”** Seras’s demon called siren like and willing, its physical soul asleep and gone to the world of dreams, but here and now her true nature evoked primal stirrings low in her belly.

Alucard felt his own respond, the shifting in his back, caused his eyes to shut and every strength not to take her now, he would have all of her not just her demon. **“Will you run my darling, when I come for you?** ” He asked curious as this was the first time he had truly spoken with the beast. He heard a soft laugh, it was less harsh than he expected. **"I look forward to it, but I will not share you vampire king, If you pursue me I will claim every inch of you for myself, I would destroy empires and wipe out entire lineage’s if you took another”**

Alucard was stunned by the ferocity of her thoughts, his hardness swelled against the cloth as she showered his thoughts with blood and carnage, of mating and hunting together. **“You are magnificent”** he purred and he felt the white hot, wetness of a tongue against his neck, to the shell of his ear, it had appeared that Seras had learned how to project her thoughts in her sleep no less!

He could feel the demon, rub against him like a cat would in greeting, it too seemed surprised at ability. **“Even in sleep, she feels your presence, you are mine and I will not settle for anything less”** he felt her grip against his cock and almost ripped off the coffin door to get to the physical body beneath, growling low in his throat as her demon moaned. **“I can feel the wetness between my thighs, and contracting around nothing, Don’t make me wait”**

**..::::..**

 


End file.
